Episode 8439 (8th April 2019)
Plot Chas urges Paddy to have a rethink about Bear, as if he leaves then that'll be it. Jacob asks Maya to meet at the pavilion later but Maya has a meeting she can't get out of. Pete is anxious ahead of Rhona's return to work although Rhona is raring to get back. Harriet feels like a fool for getting caught off guard and being mugged. As Dawn didn't come home last night, Pearl suspects she was responsible for the mugging although Harriet tells Pearl she's wrong. Over a coffee, Chas and Paddy discuss Bear. When Bear appears café, he explains he stayed at the B&B last night although he doesn't know how he'll pay for it. Paddy assumes Bear wants him to stump up the money but an offended Bear insists he just came to say sorry then walks out. Dawn has spent the night on Ryan's sofa so she offers to buy him a coffee by way of thanks. As Priya and Manpreet go through the wedding party preparation, Priya tries to steer Manpreet towards cheaper caterers. When Diane mentions to Chas that Bear is heading back to Ireland today, Chas gets straight on the phone. PC Swirling arrives in the pub to talk to Harriet about her mugging. Harriet continues to maintain Dawn had nothing to do with it. Diane returns to the B&B to find Eric and Bear arm wrestling. She joins in and together she and Eric manage to overpower Bear. Pete pops into the surgery to check up on Rhona but she isn't happy to see him and tells him he's beginning to do her head in. After Pete leaves, Rhona informs Paddy that Chas called to say Bear is leaving today. Dawn appears in the pub and is shocked to see the cut on Harriet's face. She protests she had nothing to do with Harriet's mugging and states at the time of the attack she was watching television with Ryan and Irene. Paddy talks to Rhona about Bear and how nothing is like the thought it would be. Conversation turns to Rhona's relationship with Pete and she admits she's scared Pete is going off her as he treats her like she's an old lady. Paddy assures Rhona she's the same person Pete fell for whilst Rhona advises Paddy to sort things with Bear. At the factory, Jai, Priya and Aiesha listen in as Manpreet and Rishi clash over Rishi wanting to go cheap on the catering for their wedding party. Manpreet explains she feels scrutinized and like she's being spied on. Rishi insists no one has been spying on her so Manpreet opens the office door to reveal Jai, Priya and Aiesha have been ear-wigging on their conversation. Jai suggests they cancel the party but Rishi insists they need a family party more than ever and declares there'll be no expense spared on the catering. Jessie mentions to Maya that she's noticed she's been distracted lately which leaves Maya shaken. Paddy heads to the B&B where he finds Bear picking £10 notes off the floor. Bear realises Paddy thought he was stealing the money and admits he did think about it. Paddy tells Bear that he wished he'd been more honest about his situation. Bear asks Paddy if he sees a failure when he looks at him. Paddy assures Bear he doesn't. Bear is glad, commenting the trip has been a success after all. He wishes Paddy luck then goes to walk off when Paddy suggests they could keep talking. Back at Woodbine Cottage, Harriet asks Dawn if anyone from the old days has been in touch. Paddy and Bear return to the pub. Bear promises he'll only stay until he's sorted himself out although Chas insists he can stay as long as he likes. Manpreet has narrowed down her party outfit to three dresses from a posh boutique. Charity advises hers to buy all three and reminds her to get matching handbag too. Harriet's shaken to discover the front door to Woodbine Cottage open. She's further alarmed when she finds a picture frame has been smashed so the scared vicar bolts the door closed. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Aiesha Richards - Shila Iqbal *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Smithy Cottage - Hallway, '' *Café Main Street - ''Interior *The Grange - Guest lounge *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception, consulting room and cages *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and hallway Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes